


Avengers Costumes for Kids & Adults

by will_p



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Memes, Minor Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Minor Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Multi, The Avengers Are Good Bros, darcy lewis' boobs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Sarà divertente, aveva detto Tony.È un’attività di gruppo, Cap, non puoi restare a casa, aveva detto Tony.Ad Halloween andiamo per locali, aveva detto Tony.





	Avengers Costumes for Kids & Adults

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt _maschera_ del [COW-T #3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/53404.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#teamsushi ftw!) Grazie ad Harl e Perla per il betaggio <3

_Sarà divertente_ , aveva detto Tony. _È un’attività di gruppo, Cap, non puoi restare a casa_ , aveva detto Tony.   
  
_Ad Halloween andiamo per locali_ , aveva detto Tony.   
  
Ora sono per locali, e Clint non sa se ridere o piangere.   
  
«Be’, è…» tenta Cap, guardandosi intorno nel caos di musica troppo alta e luci colorate troppo forti. Dopo la prima mezz’ora è riuscito a liberarsi dell’espressione terrorizzata, ma sotto il cerone da zombie («Non è un classico?» aveva detto, presentandosi in salotto con i vestiti strappati e abbastanza sangue finto spalmato in faccia da renderlo irriconoscibile, e dopo un minuto di silenzio avevano sentito, soffocato, il debole _aaw_ di Coulson) c’è ancora qualche traccia di perplessità. Annaspa qualche secondo, poi decide per: «… Inaspettato.»   
  
«Non siamo mai stati addestrati per questo,» dice Clint, e Natasha gli rifila una gomitata che avrebbe rotto una costola ad un uomo meno allenato.   
  
È particolarmente sensibile, al momento, visto che… metà delle ragazze nel bar sono vestite da Vedova Nera.   
  
Okay, “vestite” è un po’ un’esagerazione.   
  
«Non so perché ve la prendiate tanto!» urla Tony, con un Martini in mano e Bruce sotto braccio. «Ci amano! Ci venerano! Si vestono come la nostra versione stracciona! Si sa che l’imitazione è il miglior complimento,» aggiunge, sistemandosi la cuffia di Capitan America che si è messo in testa con gran costernazione di tutti. La scusa ufficiale per la scelta del costume è che “così mi copre la faccia”; il vero motivo è che è un idiota.   
  
«Quel tizio laggiù ha un arc reactor fatto col cartoncino,» gli fa notare Bruce, con un luccichio divertito negli occhi, contento di essere sbatacchiato qua e là da Tony, anche se gli sgualcisce il camice.   
  
(«E tu da cosa saresti vestito?» «Da dottore.» «Okay, non so come dirtelo, ma… non è un costume se _sei_ un dottore.» «No, sono un medico. Guarda, ho anche uno stetoscopio.» «Ehi, siete pronti o state ancora – ciaaaao Bruce, vogliamo giocare al dottore più tardi?» «Stark, sedati.»)   
  
Tony si strozza con un’oliva del Martini. «Che onta! Che ignominia! Banner, vai a difendere l’onore della mia scienza.»   
  
«Le festività midgardiane sono invero le più curiose,» commenta Thor, osservando curioso la folla di mostri e pompieri e gattine sexy e, purtroppo, Avengers che si dimenano in pista. Darcy l’ha aiutato a scegliere la sua maschera, ed è per questo che si ritrova dentro un enorme costume da dalmata. La _sua_ faccia è interamente scoperta, ma benché sia riconoscibile tanto quanto Tony, finora non gli hanno lanciato niente più di qualche occhiata confusa.   
  
A quanto pare nessuno riesce a concepire l’idea del Dio del Tuono in costume da cane.   
  
«Okay, è vero, non è poi così terribile.»   
  
«Parla per te, Barton,» dice cupamente Natasha, fulminando con lo sguardo una ragazza in parrucca rosso fluo e tutina attillata appesa al collo di un tizio con un lenzuolo rosso legato attorno alle spalle e un martello di carta pesta alla cintura. «Da _te_ ci si vestono solo i ragazzini.»   
  
«Perché io ho i fan migliori,» dice, alzando il bicchiere. In realtà hanno intravisto un paio di Hawkeye, qua e là, ma sono per lo più i bambini ad essersi messi il suo costume, e non lo ammetterà mai di fronte a questi cinque, ma il piccolo Hawkeye con il piccolo arco che hanno visto per strada è la cosa più fottutamente carina che abbia mai visto.   
  
«I tuoi fan hanno sei anni.»   
  
«Tra simili ci si attrae,» dice Tony, mentre Cap continua a guardarsi intorno mormorando, «Quei bimbi erano adorabili, sì, ma qui…» e Thor proclama che il piccolo sé che ha incrociato insieme agli altri piccoli Avengers crescerà di certo fino a diventare un gagliardo combattente rendendo fieri i suoi genitori.   
  
«Dite quello che volete,» ghigna Clint, dondolandosi sulle gambe posteriori della sedia, «ma era il costume migliore della serata.»   
  
Thor sembra illuminarsi tutto nel suo costume a pois. «C’è forse una gara per la veste più bella?»   
  
«No,» sbottano in coro Bruce, Steve, Natasha e, sorprendentemente, Tony, che però rovina subito l’effetto aggiungendo: «Perché altrimenti avrei già vinto io.»   
  
«Non sei un granché come Capitan America,» osserva Steve, alzando critico un sopracciglio.   
  
«Per sua informazione, sono uno _splendido_ Capitan America,» replica, agitandogli contro uno stecchino con infilzata in punta l’ultima oliva del suo drink. «Molto meglio di questi mitomani. Ho anche il cappuccio originale.»   
  
Un muscolo nella guancia di Steve si contrae in maniera sgradevole.   
  
Tony sorride a trentasei denti e fa sparire l’oliva rimasta, masticando compiaciuto mentre Cap fa un paio di respiri profondi.   
  
«Tony,» chiede alla fine, il tono leggero e disinvolto di chi sta per avere un aneurisma, «non è un pezzo della mia divisa quello che hai in testa, vero?»   
  
«Non ne ho solo in testa, _Steven_.»   
  
«E tu perché non ti sei mascherata?» chiede Banner a Natasha, ignorando Tony che inizia a litigare con Steve perché, a quanto pare, Cap non gli ha lasciato prendere il suo scudo per completare il costume, e prima che Natasha possa rifilargli la storia del “sono in abiti civili” Clint le getta un braccio attorno alle spalle e si sporge verso Banner con aria cospiratoria.   
  
«In Russia Sovietica,» bisbiglia, nel peggiore accento russo del suo repertorio, «non metti tu maschera, è maschera che indossa te.»   
  
Riesce a schivare il calcio indirizzato al suo stinco, ma il suo cappello da cowboy vola via con uno schiaffo ben piazzato.   
  
«Ehi, non rovinarmi il costume,» borbotta, raccogliendo il cappello da terra e togliendo bene la polvere prima di rimetterselo in testa.   
  
Natasha schiocca la lingua, rubandogli la birra. «Non fare il prezioso, Barton, sono dieci anni che ti metti lo stesso costume.»   
  
«E continuerò a farlo finché _qualcuno_ non riuscirà a romperlo.»   
  
«Ah,» sentono sospirare Thor, e quando si voltano a guardarlo lo trovano con l’espressione più sconsolata del mondo, con gli occhi grandi e le sopracciglia abbassate e in generale un’aria da cane bastonato che si sposa a meraviglia con la sua maschera. «È quindi usanza usare sempre lo stesso travestimento?»   
  
«No, no,» si affretta a rassicurarlo Banner, «anzi, è meglio cambiarlo ogni anno.»   
  
«Sì, tranquillo,» dice Clint. Prova a dargli una pacca sulla spalla, ma nonostante la pelliccia del costume ritira comunque la mano dolorante. Dannati muscoli asgardiani. «Potrai vestirti da tutti gli animali che ti pare.»   
  
Thor si rallegra alla prospettiva molto più di quanto sarebbe appropriato.   
  
«Eeehi, guardate chi è riuscito a staccarsi dal lavoro,» esclama Tony, e tutti si voltano verso l’ingresso.   
  
La prima cosa che notano è, stranamente, Darcy. Darcy non è una persona che si noti alla prima occhiata, di solito, nascosta sotto maglioni troppo grandi e i suoi occhiali hipster, ma quando ti si presenta davanti con una parrucca rosso fuoco e un costume di paillette rosse che mette in mostra una scollatura che sfida ogni legge della fisica, è difficile notare altro.   
  
Non sta guardando, ma, dai rumori che sente alle proprie spalle, Tony sta avendo un infarto.   
  
Clint invece sta avendo un attimo di difficoltà a immaginarsi dove abbia tenuto nascosto quel costume per tutto il giorno, visto che la sua scrivania da stagista è un tavolino storto di un metro quadrato e, dalle espressioni sbattute, devono essere venuti direttamente dall’ufficio. _Phil_ di sicuro non è passato a casa, perché ha ancora lo stesso completo che aveva quando è passato alla Torre a… salutare, ecco.   
  
Li segue Jane, salutando nervosamente, e quando la nota Clint è indeciso se lasciarsi scappare anche lui un piccolo _aaw_ o fingere di vomitare sotto il tavolo, perché ovviamente è vestita anche lei da dalmata, grazie a Dio con un semplice vestito a macchie anziché con un orrendo costume come Thor, e ha un enorme fiocco rosso legato al collo. Darcy è un genio del male o una persona con dei problemi, deve ancora deciderlo – non che ci sia tanta differenza, ad ogni modo.   
  
«E c’è anche il mio capo, guardate,» sorride Tony, appena il gruppetto è abbastanza vicino da sentirli, e Pepper si toglie la maschera – un intarsio elegante di nastri e pizzi neri, che le nasconde gli occhi e un lato del viso e richiamano i motivi del suo tailleur – probabilmente solo per farsi vedere mentre alza gli occhi al cielo.   
  
« _Qualcuno_ ha minacciato che avrebbe fatto fallire la mia azienda se non fossi venuta portandomi dietro un paio di persone,» si lamenta, ma i suoi occhi non riescono a nascondere il suo divertimento mentre li raggiunge e appoggia le mani alle spalle di… Natasha. Okay, questa gli giunge nuova, deve indagare.   
  
Quando riuscirà a staccare gli occhi dalle tette di Darcy.   
  
«Non si fissa una signora, Clint,» trilla tutta contenta mentre ruba una sedia al tavolo accanto (e tutte le proteste muoiono sul nascere di fronte al potere ultraterreno della sua scollatura) e ci si abbandona sopra, accavallando le gambe in modo da far vedere lo spacco che le arriva, indicativamente, alla vita. Le parti di pelle di Steve libere dal cerone sono più o meno del colore della parrucca di Darcy.   
  
«Non costringermi a compilare un altro richiamo disciplinare, Barton,» mormora Phil, scivolando silenziosamente in una sedia apparsa accanto alla sua, e per farsi perdonare Clint gli si spalma contro il più possibile. Jane intanto è stata gentilmente invitata a sedere sulle gambe di Thor, e Clint non vuole sapere cosa sta succedendo ora da quella parte.   
  
«Ehi, aspettate, solo le persone in costume sono ammesse a questo tavolo,» dice Tony, che anche con la maschera da ragazzo d’oro d’America resta un bastardo, puntando il suo stecchino (vuoto) verso Phil. «No,» continua, interrompendolo con un ghigno mentre sta aprendo bocca, «Niente doppioni, abbiamo già Romanoff “in abiti civili”.»   
  
Natasha gli lancia un sorriso angelico.   
  
«Potrei dirle da cosa sono vestito, ma poi dovrei ucciderla,» dice Phil, il tono più secco del Sahara, ma che ha il solo effetto di far sbuffare Stark, il quale procede a comportarsi da adulto appallottolando un tovagliolo e tirandoglielo.   
  
«Il vero Cap non farebbe mai una cosa del genere,» dice Bruce, ridacchiando sotto i baffi, e Steve riesce ad annuire con solo un’ombra di imbarazzo residuo, anche se il suo sguardo sembra restare sempre ad altezza fronte altrui.   
  
«No, sono serio, qualcuno mascheri Agente o dovrò disegnargli qualcosa sulla faccia.»   
  
«Io ho un cappellino,» offre Darcy, agitando uno sgorbio di carta oro e argento tirato fuori da chissà dove.   
  
Phil le riserva uno sguardo che la dice lunga su cosa pensi di quel cappellino, ma da così vicino a Clint non sfuggono le sue occhiaie profonde, le linee stanche attorno alla bocca, il modo in cui si sta appoggiando leggermente contro la sua spalla. Prima che Stark ricominci a rompere si stacca la stella da sceriffo dalla maglia e la appunta rapidamente alla sua giacca, indugiando forse un poco più del dovuto per lisciare la stoffa spiegazzata. Il minuscolo sorriso che riceve in risposta vale più di qualsiasi ringraziamento.   
  
«Che teneri,» chioccia Darcy, e il tovagliolo appallottolato di Tony le rimbalza in fronte in un centro perfetto. «Sei un maleducato, Barton, te l’ha mai detto nessuno?»   
  
«Non sono io, è che mi disegnano così.»   
  
Viene sommerso di tovaglioli volanti tra un insulto e l’altro, ma Phil ridacchia piano mentre gli prende una mano, e sono tutti insieme, e sono tutti _felici_ , per cui non gli dispiace così tanto.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Clint è vestito da cowboy [because of reasons](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFu3YzRnyDU) 8D (Harl, non credere che mi sia dimenticata di quella fic.)  
> \- Se non avete capito la battuta sulla Russia di Clint significa che a) avete un senso dell'umorismo migliore del mio, b) non conoscete il meme [In Soviet Russia...](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yakov_Smirnoff)


End file.
